Goodbye, Sailor Moon
by Lady Sylver
Summary: [Complete] Sailor Moon is injured while protecting Chibi Usa from a youma and looses her sight. Now, that Sailor Moon can't fight, how will the Senshi react? Will this tear them apart or make them stronger? Read and find out.
1. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 1

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 1: A Senshi Falls 

A young couple walks hand-in-hand through the park as a young girl runs in front of them.  They finally find a place to set up their picnic.  As they lay out the blanket, the young girl looks at them with bright eyes and a smile that could get her anything her heart desired.  The couple looks at each other and smiles before looking back at the young girl. 

"Go on, Chibi Usa, go find your friends to play with."

Chibi Usa runs over to the couple and gives them each a big hug.  "I love you, Mama and Papa."

"Small Lady, watch about saying that in public."  Mamoru warns.  He looks at the young girl with pink hair.  Her smile slowly fades from her face.  Mamoru picks her up and pulls her close to him.  "I love you, Usa, but you know that we aren't your parents yet.  If the wrong people hear you, it will be very hard for Usagi and I to explain."

"It's all right when we are in private, Usa.  I love you, now go play, Spore."  Chibi Usa turns to glare at her future mother, but sees the smile on Usagi's face and knows that she is just playing.  The smile reappears on Chibi Usa's young face before she leaves the company of her future parents to go play.

Mamoru turns to look at Usagi who is standing next to him.  He sees the tear run down her cheek and fall to the ground.  "What is wrong, Usako?"  He asks as he places his arms around the young woman that is so dear to him.

"I am going to miss her when she is gone."  Usagi whispers.

Mamoru encircles Usagi with his arms and pulls her close as the tears fall down her cheeks.  "We'll see her in the future."

"That's so far away."  Usagi sobs into Mamoru's chest.  He reaches down and wipes the tears from her cheek.  He leans down to kiss her on the head when a scream is heard from the play area.  

Usagi's head rises and looks in the direction of her future daughter.  The sorrow that she is feeling completely disappears with the sight that is seen.  A youma that stands about six feet tall stands on the edge of the play area.  He raises his arm into the air and begins to drain the energy from the children.  Without a second thought, Usagi's arm rises into the air.  "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  As she transforms, the only thought that runs through her head is Chibi Usa's safety.

As the transformation ends, she runs straight for her future daughter.  As Sailor Moon approaches Chibi Usa, she looks to see where Tuxedo Kamen is.  She sees that he has the monster under control.  Sailor Moon picks Chibi Usa and holds her close.  "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Mama."  Chibi Usa looks up at her with bright eyes.

"I need to get you out of here."  Sailor Moon looks around to see what direction to go.  She sees an area that she can get to where she can hide Chibi Usa.  "As I run, Chibi Usa, I want you to call the Sailor Senshi on my communicator.  Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."  Chibi Usa pushes the buttons on the communicator and is rewarded with Raye's face on the view screen.  "Raye, we are being attacked by a youma."

"We'll be there soon."  Comes the response from the communicator.

As Sailor Moon runs toward her original target, she is stopped in her tracks as a youma appears in front of her.  She puts Chibi Usa down on her feet and swings Chibi Usa behind her.  Sailor Moon immediately takes a fighting stance in front of her future daughter.

"Hand the child over, Sailor Moon."  The youma sneers at her.

"Over my dead body."  As Sailor Moon finishes her statement, a blast of energy heads toward them.  She knows that in order to protect Chibi Usa, she must take the blast.  She turns and wraps her body around Chibi Usa.  As the blast hits her back, she pulls Chibi Usa as close as she can.  Both of them scream as the energy hits Sailor Moon and sends them through the air.  As Sailor Moon's body and head collide with a boulder, she lets out a slight moan.  "Must stay awake and protect Chibi Usa," she whispers as she tries to get up from the ground.

"Mama, are you all right?"  The only answer she receives is a weak smile.

Sailor Moon finally makes it to her feet.  "You will not have her!"  She reaches behind her and pulls out her Moon Scepter from its hiding spot.

"MOON…SCEPTER…ELEMINATION!"  She screams, but it is too late.  The youma has already sent another energy blast at her.  The Scepter's blast is too low to counteract the blast from the youma.  The youma's blast strikes her in the face causing her to scream out in pain.  The youma screams in pain a second after she does, when the Scepter's attack makes contact with him.  Sailor Moon falls to the ground and instantly de-transforms.

Chibi Usa scoots closer to Usagi's still body.  Chibi Usa turns Usagi so that she can see her face.  All she can see is are burn marks that surround her closed eyes and a small amount of blood on her head from the impact with the boulder.  "Mama, wake up."  Tears start to fall down her face as she watches Usagi's still form.  "Mama, please."

In the distance, Chibi Usa can hear the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.  She hears their shouts of joy as the youma falls, but she cannot feel any join.  She pulls Usagi's head into her small lap and brushes Usagi's hair back.  She can hear the Senshi getting closer, but her back is to the direction they are coming from.

"Usagi and Chibi Usa, the youma is gone."  Chibi Usa hears Raye's voice, but she doesn't move.  She can't leave Usagi.

She hears a gasp and knows they see Usagi's body on the ground.  She leans her small body over Usagi's face so they can't see it.  She turns her head enough to look up at her friends that now stand in front of her.  Her tears run down her face as a testimony of what she hides.  "Chibi Usa," she feels her father's hand on her shoulder. 

She slowly lefts her body up from Usagi's face so that the others can see.  She hears the gasps and cries come from them.  She does not see their reaction because her eyes are closed.  She does not want to see the damage that was caused again.  She feels Mamoru's hand close tighter on her shoulder as he kneels down next to her.   She turns to look at Mamoru.  The man that is so strong is now so weak because the woman he loves lays unconscious on the ground in front of him and he can do nothing to heal the wounds.

Ami is the first to compose herself.  She squats down next to Usagi and checks for a pulse.  A smile crosses her face as she feels a weak, but steady, heartbeat.  "We have to get her to a hospital.  She needs a doctor's attention now."  She didn't have to say those words twice.  Mamoru pulls her up into his arms and heads for the car before anyone can say differently.  Ami runs to keep up with his long strides, she is going to go with him to try and keep Usagi comfortable.

Chibi Usa begins to run after her family, but a firm and gentle hand holds her in her place.  She turns to look up into Minako's bright blue eyes.  "We'll meet them there, Chibi Usa."  Minako can see the conflict in the young eyes that stare up at her.  "There is not enough room for all of us, and Ami really needs to be there in case something happens on the way.  Do you understand, Chibi Usa?"  Minako is answered with a nod and a tight grip on her hand.

Raye takes Chibi Usa's other hand.  Chibi Usa looks up at the priestess and can see the pain in her eyes.  She turns her head to look back at Makoto.  She can see the anger and the pain that lies in her eyes as well.  Chibi Usa knows that the Sailor Senshi feel guilt because they feel that they have let their princess and friend down, but Chibi Usa feels the guilt of it being her fault.  If Sailor Moon hadn't been protecting her, then she would be okay. 

The walk to the hospital is made in silence.


	2. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 2

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 2: Explanations 

Mamoru sits in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for some news on Usagi.  The tears run down his face as the images of Usagi's motionless body dance in his head.  He should have known that she was in trouble.  He always has in the past, but this time he had felt nothing.  He had been so busy trying to kill the one youma that he did not know that another was attacking his beloved. 

As he thinks about Usagi, a small pair of arms encircles him.  He looks up and sees a pair of shining reddish brown eyes peering at him.  He watches as the tears fall down the young face. A face that is too young to have to know this much sorrow.  He pulls her into his arms and holds her close.  He can feel the pain that possesses her because he feels the same pain.  "She'll be all right, Small Lady.  She is strong and stubborn.  We both know this."  Mamoru whispers in Chibi Usa's ear.  She nods and snuggles further into her future father's embrace.

Two hours of worrying and pacing pass before a young doctor walks into the waiting area.  He looks at each of the faces that stare at him.  They are waiting to hear what he will say about their friend and loved one.  His eyes fall on the sleeping form of Chibi Usa, and a smile crosses his face.  "I am Doctor Lui, and I am Usagi's doctor.  That must be the _Little Spore that Usagi has been asking to see."  He says as he points to Chibi Usa's sleeping form.  He watches as the tears of sadness turn into tears of joy at the words he has just spoken. _

"May we see her?"  A small but hesitant voice comes from Ami.

"I don't want her overwhelmed right now.  She is not out of the woods yet."

"What is wrong?"  Mamoru's concerned voice is heard from where Chibi Usa is sleeping.

"She's lucky to be alive.  We were very surprised that she woke up so soon.  She started ranting and raving about protecting the Little Spore from the youma.  What happened at the park today?"

Mamoru looks to each of the girls and waits for an answer from them, but none come.  He then looks back to the doctor and takes a deep breath.  "Chibi Usa is Usagi's little cousin.  We had taken her to the park for a picnic.  While she was playing, a youma appeared and started to attack the children.  Usagi ran to protect her cousin and was injured in the process."

"With that information, she's damn lucky she is alive.  That explains the energy blast marks on her face.  Was she thrown into any large objects?"

"Yes."  A small voice carries to the doctor's ear.  "The youma threw us into a big rock.  Usagi shielded me with her body.  All I could hear was her body hit the rock with a thud and it sounded like something cracked inside of her."  She looks up at Mamoru with renewed tears in her eyes.  Mamoru's eyes close as the images that Chibi Usa describe enter his mind.  A single tear runs down his face.

"So, Doctor, what all is wrong with our thick skulled friend?"  Raye looks to see if anyone has heard what she said and is greeted by Makoto and Minako's looks of disapproval.  

"She has five broken ribs, a concussion, and we aren't sure about her eye sight. "  The doctor looks to each of the people in the room to see their reactions.

"What do you mean you don't know about her eye sight?  She has perfect eye sight."  Minako tells the doctor.

"The energy blast that hit her in the face has left her blind."  He pauses for a moment before he continues.  "It may only be temporary, but there is a very good chance that this will be permanent."

A young nurse walks into the room and places a hand on the doctor's shoulder.  She bends over and whispers in his ear and he nods.  "Well, my patient is very stubborn and not very patient.  Mamoru and _Little Spore," the doctor waits to see the reaction of the little girl with pink hair and is very surprised to see a smile cross her face.  He motions for them to follow him.  "The rest of you might as well go home and get some rest.  You will be allowed to see her tomorrow."_

Mamoru looks to the girls,  "I'll tell her you send your love."  They smile at him in response.  "I'll call you later on.  Minako, come here for a moment."

As Minako walks over to Mamoru the others slowly get up and leave the hospital.  She watches her friends leave.  "What is it Mamoru?"

"I talked to her parents and told them she is in the hospital, but Shingo is sick and they can't leave him alone."

"I'll go by her house and see if they want to come up."

Mamoru kisses Minako on the cheek.  "You are a good friend, Minako.  I have Usagi's communicator if you need to get in touch with me or if there is trouble."  Minako nods in understanding.  "I think Chibi Usa and I are going to stay near Usagi tonight."

"It's not either of your faults you know."  She kisses Mamoru on the cheek and leaves the hospital, leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

 A small hand grasps his hand and begins to tug on it.  He looks down to see Chibi Usa's pleading eyes.  I want to go see Ma… Usagi now."  Mamoru smiles at Chibi Usa's almost mistake.

"All right, Small Lady," he picks Chibi Usa up and whispers into her ear.  "Let's go see your Mama."  He watches as a smile crosses her face.  They walk down the corridor to Usagi's room.

**********

Usagi lies in a hospital bed.  The only thought racing through her head is if Chibi Usa is all right.  She wants to cry, but the tears won't come.  The fear of not knowing if Chibi Usa is okay and the fear of being surrounded in darkness is starting to get to her.  "Well, if no one will tell me how my daughter is, then I am going to go find her."  She tells herself.  

She places a hand on the side of the bed and begins to swing her feet over the edge of the bed.  Pain races up her side at her movements, but she ignores the pain.  She feels the floor beneath her feet and tries to stand.  Her legs feel weak, but she is rewarded within a few seconds as their strength comes to them.  She puts her hands out in front of her and tries to make it across the room.

She only takes a few steps before she trips over the chair that sits next to the bed and falls to the ground.  She screams out in a mixture of pain and anger.  She tries to stand up, but her legs can't find their strength again.  All she can do is lie on the ground and cry tears that will not come.

**********

Mamoru and Chibi Usa are almost to Usagi's room when they hear a scream come from the room.  They look at each other and run the last few feet to her room.  Mamoru throws the door open and sees Usagi lying on the floor in a fetal position trying to cry.  Chibi Usa races past him and straight for Usagi.

"Mama, we are here.  Don't worry."  Chibi Usa whispers in Usagi's ear.  

Usagi throws her arms around Chibi Usa and kisses her head.  "My baby.  I was so scared that I didn't save you and they wouldn't tell me if you were okay.  I just wanted to have you close to me."

"Usagi, it's okay.  We aren't going to leave you."  Mamoru bends down and kisses Usagi on the top of the head.  "Let Chibi Usa go so I can get you into bed."  He watches as Usagi reluctantly lets Chibi Usa go from her grasp.  As he picks her up, the doctor walks into the room.  Mamoru sees the look on his face and knows that he is not happy with his patient being out of bed.  "Usagi, you are going to have to stay in bed.  If you promise to stay in bed, I am sure the doctor won't mind if Chibi Usa and I stay with you here."  Mamoru looks hopefully to the doctor who nods approval.

"Are you sure you can get him to let you and Chibi Usa stay?"

"If you stay in bed I would let your cat stay with you."  The doctor begins to laugh as Usagi's mouth drops open.  "If I let them stay will you behave and get some rest?"

"Yes, Sir."  Usagi yawns as she finishes her statement.  She falls asleep before Mamoru even has her back in bed.

He kisses her on the forehead.  "Good night, Princess."  He looks up at the doctor, "She was worried about Chibi Usa.  She didn't know if Chibi Usa had been hurt or not."

The doctor nods before he turns and walks from the room.  He almost runs into a couple that is running down the hallway toward Usagi's room.  He smiles and keeps walking down the hallway.  "That young lady has so many people that love her.  It's a good thing, she's going to need them all to get through this."

**********

Mamoru looks up to see Usagi's parents run into the room.  He sees the look on their face when they see the bandages on Usagi's face.  "Chibi Usa, stay here with Usagi.  I am going to go talk to your Aunt and Uncle."  Chibi Usa crawls up onto the bed next to Usagi and watches as Mamoru leaves the room with her Aunt and Uncle in tow.

"Mamoru, what happened to My Baby?" 

Mamoru proceeds to tell them what happened at the park, but leaves the parts about Sailor Moon out of it.  As he finishes he can see the looks on their faces.  "You just missed seeing the doctor.  He says that she has five broken ribs, a concussion, and she is…" He stops.  "How can I tell them their daughter may be blind permanently?"  He thinks to himself as he looks at the couple. 

"Mamoru, there is something your not telling us."

A tear runs down Mamoru's cheek as he opens his mouth to say the words that the Sailor Senshi and he are dreading might be true.  "She may be permanently blind, but the doctor won't know until he takes the bandages off in two weeks."  He hears the gasp come from Usagi's mom.  Mamoru decides to change the subject quickly.  "Usagi is being very protective of Chibi Usa right now, so the doctor gave Chibi Usa and I permission to stay with her tonight."  He looks in the room to check on the two most important people in his life.  He sees Chibi Usa asleep in Usagi's protective embrace.  Mamoru smiles and points into the room, "Besides who's going to be the one to break up that scene."

A smile crosses over Usagi's parents' faces.  "Take care of her for me, Mamoru."

"I will, Mr. Tsukino."  As he watches her parents leave, he turns to walk back into the room.


	3. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 3

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 3: Good News or Bad News 

"For four years, all I have ever wanted was to be a normal teenager.  I have always had my doubts about being Sailor Moon, but I have always done my job.

"Now that I am surrounded by darkness, there are no options left open for me."  She pushes the pause button on the tape recorder she holds in her hand.  A sigh escapes from her as she sits in her darkness.  As she pushes the pause button on the recorder again, she hears a knock at the door.  "Goodbye, Sailor Moon."  She pushes the stop button as she puts the recorder in the drawer of her desk.  The knock is heard once again before she can answer the door.  "Come in."

The door opens and Chibi Usa runs into Usagi's out stretched hands.  "Usagi, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Usa.  Take my hand and help me down the stairs, please."  Usagi waits for Chibi Usa to take her hand.  A small, cold hand grasps hers.  "You're not nervous about this, are you?"  She smiles.

"No," but as the words come out a small sob escapes from her.

Usagi tightens her grip on Chibi Usa's hand and pulls her close.  "It'll be all right, you'll see."  She pulls Chibi Usa into a hug.  "We need to get going, so we are not late.  Are you ready, Daughter?"

Chibi Usa smiles up at Usagi, but the smile doesn't last.  She knows Usagi can't see the smile of joy that crosses her face every time Usagi calls her daughter.  "I love you, Mama."  She sees the smile on Usagi's face and sighs.  

Chibi Usa slowly helps Usagi down the stairs and out of the house.  They walk hand-in-hand toward the doctor's office.  Both are trying not to show the fear that they both have, the fear that Usagi will never be able to see again.

**********

"Usagi, Doctor Lui will see you now."  A very friendly and familiar voice tells her.

"Thanks, Ami."  Usagi feels Ami's hands on one arm and Chibi Usa's on the other.  "I know you are working, Ami, but I would like you to be in there with Chibi Usa and me."

"Already have permission to be there."  Ami looks down at Chibi Usa.  Ami opens her mouth to say something, but Chibi Usa shakes her head no.  Ami looks up and sees the frown that lies on Usagi's face.

The three friends walk into the exam room.  Ami and Chibi Usa get Usagi onto the exam table just as the doctor walks in.  Usagi hears the footsteps and panic fills her heart.  She holds Chibi Usa's hand tighter, not wanting to let go.  Chibi Usa sits down next to Usagi and tilts Usagi's head so that she can whisper in her ear.  "Mama, you have to let go.  I am going to go stand with Ami.  I won't leave you."  Usagi loosens her grip on Chibi Usa's hand.  "I love you, Mama."  Chibi Usa kisses Usagi on the cheek before she hops down from the exam table and walks over to Ami.  She looks at Ami with pleading eyes.  Ami puts her arms around the now silently crying Chibi Usa.

"Now, Usagi," Doctor Lui begins, "I am going to remove the bandages from your eyes.  Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to try to open them.  All right?"  He is answered with a nod.   Slowly he begins to remove the bandages from her eyes.  "Ami, I need you to dim the lights."  As the lights dim, he removes the pads from her eyelids.  "I am going to clean the outsides of your eyes.  The solution I am going to use maybe a little cold."  Again his question is met with a nod.  "Okay, Usagi, I want you to slowly open your eyes."

Usagi begins to slowly open her eyes.  She knows that her eyes are open, but she is still surrounded by darkness.  A tear runs down her cheek as the idea settles into her head.  "I can't see anything."  She calmly tells the doctor.

"I am going to take a look into your eyes."  He performs an exam on her eyes and a frown crosses his face.  "This still could only be temporary."

"It's okay, I didn't think my sight would come back."  She smiles in the direction she heard the doctor's voice.  "May I leave now?"  He can hear a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but if you have any problems come back."

"I will.  Chibi Usa, can we go home now, please?"  Usagi is answered with a small hand grasping hers.  They turn and Chibi Usa starts to lead Usagi out of the doctor's office.

"I'll be by later, Usagi."

"I'll be fine, Ami.  The others will need you more than I will."  She turns to face the direction of Ami's voice.  "Goodbye, my friend."  A tear falls from her eye as she turns and walks out the door.

 Ami watches her two friends leave.  Tears begin to fall down her face.  She feels a hand on her shoulder.  "She's a strong girl, Ami, but she is going to need her friends and family."  Ami turns to look at Doctor Lui.  "Take some time off, Ami.  She'll need all the love and support she can get right now."

"Thank you, Doctor Lui."  Ami walks out of the office and down the road before she collapses into tears.  She sits there and cries until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

**********

"Usagi, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sweetie."  She looks in the direction she heard Chibi Usa's voice and smiles.  "I'm just tired."  As they enter the house, Usagi makes her way up the stairs and to her room.  Chibi Usa follows close behind her.  "I am going to go take a nap.  Why don't you go see the Senshi?"  Usagi walks into her room and shuts the door.  "They can protect you better then I can now."  She whispers as she leans against the door.  She slowly slides down the door and bursts into tears.

**********

Chibi Usa leans against the door and listens to Usagi begin to cry.  She feels her own tears run down her face.  "I'm sorry."  She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up into Usagi's mom's face.

"Things didn't go very well, did they?"  Sadness begins to show in her eyes.  Chibi Usa can't take it any longer.  She runs down the stairs and out of the house.  With tears running down her face, all she can do is run.  The pain in her heart causes her mind not to function properly.  All she can do is go where her feet take her and hope that the pain will subside.


	4. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 4

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 4: Take Away the Pain 

Chibi Usa keeps running until her legs collapse under her.  She wipes her tears away so that she can see where she is.  In front of her lies the lake.  The tears come even harder as she thinks about the times that she, Usagi, and Mamoru came to this spot to watch the sunset.  "She'll never see another one again."  She sobs into her hands.  "It's not fair!"  She screams for the world to hear.  She lays her head on the cool grass and begins to cry uncontrollably.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, but doesn't care.  She just lies there and cries.  She feels the warmth that radiates from this person as she is lifted up into their arms.  "It's going to be all right, Small Lady."  

"No, Papa, it's not going to be all right."  She sobs into his shoulder once more.  "It's not fair.  It's not fair!"

"I know, Little One."  The tears he has been trying to hold back can no longer be contained.  He sits on the ground and holds Chibi Usa close.  They sit by the lake and cry.  They cry for the person they love.  A person with so much love and deserves nothing but good things.  A person that fights for love and justice, and receives nothing but pain for her troubles.  What kind of love and justice is that? 

The sun sets as the pair cries and tries to comfort each other, but neither is able to console the other.  Each blaming themselves for the pain that the one person they both love must endure.

**********

"Ami, are you all right?"

Ami looks up into a pair of familiar emerald green eyes.  She throws her arms around her friend and sobs harder.  "We should have been there for her, Makoto."

Makoto feels a tear run down her face as she sees the pain on Ami's face.  "This is about Usagi's appointment with the doctor, isn't it?"  The only response she gets is a nod of Ami's head.  "I am taking you to Raye's temple."  Makoto helps Ami to her feet.  She puts an arm around Ami to help support her on the walk to the temple.

**********

"Small Lady, it's time to take you home."  Mamoru looks down at Chibi Usa.

"She was crying when I left.  I don't want to hear her cry anymore."  Chibi Usa looks up to Mamoru with sad eyes.  "She doesn't deserve to cry and be hurt."

"I know, but we have to be there for her and help her.  This is something that is going to take us all sometime to get use to."  He takes Chibi Usa's hand and they begin their walk to Usagi's house.

As they make their way to Usagi's house they she four figures walking in the same direction.  They both recognize them immediately.  "Makoto!  Raye!  Minako!  Ami!"  Mamoru and Chibi Usa shout together.  

The four young women stop and turn to see a young man and a little girl run towards them.  As Mamoru and Chibi Usa near the small group, they can see the tears that have been shed by the group.  All six friends surround each other in a giant group hug.  Silence is all that can be heard from the group, but only for a brief moment.

"We are on our way to go see her."  Raye looks into Mamoru's eyes and sees the pain that is hidden there.  "She's going to need us.  The Great Fire wouldn't tell me much, but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Well, why don't we go see if she is feeling any better?"  All eyes turn towards Chibi Usa.  "I don't want her to cry anymore.  It's my turn to protect her."

Mamoru picks Chibi Usa up and holds her close.  "We will all protect her."  All of the Sailor Senshi nod in affirmation.


	5. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 5

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 5: A Year Goes By 

The year that follows the accident is one of many trials and tribulations.  

The Sailor Senshi have had to learn to fight without their leader.  They don't always win their battles, but they try to keep the city as safe as possible.  It is not always easy.  Their main goal over the year has been to keep Usagi as safe as possible.  Fighting the youmas is an easier task then keeping Usagi out of trouble.

For the first six months, it was easy. She stayed locked in her room and refused to see anyone.  When she finally decided that she couldn't take feeling sorry for herself anymore they could not keep Usagi down.  She started trying to do everything.  The first month after the "feeling sorry for myself" phase was the hardest on everyone.  Including her parents.  Everyone soon accepted her new attitude and just kept a close eye on her.

When she decided to start living again, she insisted on going to the Senshi meetings.  The first rule that the Senshi set for her was that she could not fight.  She already knew this, but she wanted to help as much as she could.  It made her feel needed and they knew she needed that.  During this time of helping the Senshi, she found that she had a new power that helped them.  She found that with her blindness she had a heightened sense of hearing.  This began to help the Senshi to locate the youmas much faster then before.

So, the first year of Usagi's blindness has passed.  Everyone has learned to accept Usagi's fate except for three people: Chibi Usa, Mamoru, and Usagi herself.  None of them share those feelings with the other, but their lives go on.


	6. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 6

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 6: The Colors of Sadness 

"Mamoru, tell me again."  Usagi looks in his direction.

"Usako, I have told you a hundred times already."  He smiles at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I know, but I want to know what it looks like.  I miss seeing it."  A far away expression crosses her face and a tear slides down her cheek.

Mamoru pulls her close, knowing that soon a flood of tears will flow.  "Please don't cry."  He kisses the top of her head.  "I thought that we were past the tears?"

"Sometimes, I can't help it.  I feel so useless to you, the Senshi, and Usa.  I just miss being able to see everything.  I even miss being Sailor Moon."

A small laugh escapes from Mamoru.  "I never thought that I would hear that from you."

"I never thought that I would say it."  She puts her hand on his face and looks in the direction her hand is.  "Now, tell me what it looks like, for the hundred and first time."  A smile comes across her face as she looks at him.

He sighs before he begins.  "She has a smile on her face.  Makoto and Minako are with her and are taking turns pushing her on the swing.  Can you hear her laugh?"

"It's music to my ears.  After a year of sadness, it is such wonderful music."  

He pulls her into a hug and gives her a kiss on the forehead.  He feels her tense under his embrace and pulls back.  "What's wrong, Usako?"

"Don't you hear it?"  Her words are coated in a tone of pure dread.

"Hear…" He is cut off by a hand covering his mouth.  He is quiet and lets her listen to the area around.  The look on her face is one that he has now come to recognize.  "Do you hear a youma again?"  He whispers to her.

"I thought I did, but I can't hear it anymore.  To be on the safe side we had better warn the others."  

Mamoru takes her hand and leads her toward the others.  He looks down at her and shakes his head.  "She thinks she useless, but she has been more help then she'll know.  She has detected more youma in the last three months then screams alone could help us find.  At least it helps keep her safe."  He says to himself.

Minako and Makoto see Mamoru and Usagi approach.  A look of concern is etched onto each face.  "Did she hear another one?"  Makoto asks.

Mamoru nods his head.  Chibi Usa runs toward Usagi and jumps into her arms.  "You know, Little One, it's a good thing that you make a lot of noise or you would mow me over."  Usagi tells Chibi Usa as she pulls her close.

Everyone begins to laugh as the tension is broken, but it does not last for long.

**********

Ami and Raye show up about twenty minutes later.  They all sit on the blanket and begin their picnic.

"So, Chibi Usa, what do want to do after we finish eating?"  

Chibi Usa looks up at Raye.  "I want to go for a walk.  Will you and the others take me?"

"We sure will."  Comes the unanimous answer.

Usagi only half listens to the conversation.  Something is bothering her, but she can't quite grasp the cause of her uneasiness.  She stands and walks a short distance away from the others.  She listens as the conversation behind her comes to an end.  She listens as hard as she can.  A hand comes to rest on her shoulder.  She shakes her head and the hand leaves her shoulder.  She hears Mamoru's footsteps as he walks away.  She listens once more and is rewarded for her efforts, but a fear slowly overcomes her.  "No, not so many.  They can't fight so many."  She whispers as a tear runs down her cheek as she turns in the direction she had come from.  "The Senshi are going to be needed in a few moments."

Raye sees the tears in her eyes and runs the short distance to her friend.  "What is wrong?"

"There are too many for you to handle."

"How many is too many?"  Makoto asks, but is answered by the materialization of four youmas.

"Usa, get Usako out of here!"  Mamoru screams as he sees the four youmas.

Chibi Usa grabs Usagi's hand and begins to run.  They can hear the shouts of the Sailor Senshi's transformation phrases as they run for cover.

**********

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

Mamoru listens as the four Senshi call out their transformation phrases.  He watches as Chibi Usa and Usagi run for cover.  When he sees they are a safe distance away, he raises her rose and transforms into Tuxedo Kamen.  "Stay safe, you two," he whispers as he follows the Senshi to fight the youmas.

**********

Usagi and Chibi Usa take shelter in a nearby area.  Usagi knows that the Sailor Senshi cannot handle all the youma that appeared.  She needs to be there to help, but knows that Chibi Usa will not let her go.  The silence and the battle are too much for her to bear.  She needs to convince Chibi Usa to let her go to help.  After a few moments, an idea comes to her mind.

"Small Lady, do you know that there is a color for sadness?"  Usagi asks as she listens in the distance to the sounds of battle.

"Yes, Mama, it is a color that I see every time I look at you and remember that day.  It is a mixture of red and black."

"You are wise for being so young."  She pauses and listens to the battle again.  "That was the color that I once saw in my darkness, but now that I no longer feel sorrow for my condition I see the colors of my friends in my darkness.  They are what brings me happiness and keep me going."  She stops and listens again to the battle and hears the cry of powers being used.  "Do you understand?"

"No, Mama."  Chibi Usa is curious as to what her future mother is talking about, but can hear the same types of reasoning that Neo Queen Serenity uses all the time.  This is something different to hear from Usagi.

"I see the colors that surround all of my friends.  I even see yours and Mamoru's.  They are always with me.  Those colors are what comfort me and take away my sadness.  These colors banish the sadness from me."  Usagi listens to the battle and hears a familiar scream.  The orange color that she sees dims and fades slightly.  "If I lose you all, I will be back in the darkness of my sorrow.  I can't let that happen."  Another scream is heard.  The crimson red color fades slightly, but is still there.  "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama.  You want to go fight."

"Yes, I can't get anything past you can I?  I can't let them be defeated."  Usagi reaches out for Chibi Usa's cheek.  There are tears running down Chibi Usa's face.  "You are my strongest color, My Little Spore."  Usagi feels a smile cross Chibi Usa's face.  "Stay here, and remember that I love you."

"Be safe, Mama."

Usagi smiles at Chibi Usa as she pulls her cane out.  She listens for the sounds of battle and heads in that direction.  She watches the colors that dance before her darkened eyes as each takes its turn to dim.  She knows they are fighting a battle they cannot win. 

**********

"Jupiter, watch your back!"  Mars yells as a youma advances from behind.

A youma produces a burst of energy from its hand.  It flies toward Tuxedo Kamen.  He tries to dodge the blast, but he catches the blast in the foot.  He screams in pain as he is knocked backwards and hits the ground.  The youma takes advantage of his prone position and fires two more bolts at him.  He dodges the first attack, but as he rolls from it he is caught by the second attack.  He screams in pain as the energy blast shakes his whole body.  "Usako."  He whispers before he loses consciousness.

The four Senshi turn and prepare to do what damage they can before they share the same fate.


	7. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 7

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 7: A Lost Soul Returns 

Usagi heads as fast as she can towards the battle.  She watches the colors fade a little more.  She listens to the battle for a brief instant to make sure she is still headed in the right direction.  As she listens, she hears a scream she had hoped she would never have to hear again.  The crimson color that keeps her the safest from her darkness fades almost completely.  A tear escapes as anger and fear overwhelm her.  "You can not have them!"  She shouts as she makes her way as fast as she can towards the battle.

As she approaches the battle, there are only two colors that are very strong.  The two colors belong to the two people that can stand up to anything.  One color belongs to her fiery tempered friend and the other belongs to a friend as true as the color of an evergreen.  Mars and Jupiter are the strongest of the Sailor Senshi, but they are not invincible.  

When she approaches the very edge of the battle she stops.  "Moon Crystal Power!"  The shout rings through the battle.  As the ribbons and light surround Usagi, she hears a silence fall across the battlefield.

As her transformation ends, she can see the colors that dance in her darkness brighten.  "I am the warrior of love and justice!  I protect the innocent and my friends!  In the name of the moon I WILL punish you!  I am Sailor Moon!"

"What do you think you are doing?"  Mars yells.

"I am doing what I need to do.  You can either help or stay out of the way, Mars.  That goes for you as well Jupiter."

Jupiter and Mars look at each other and smile.  "She's back."  Jupiter says in a humorous type of way as she heads for Sailor Moons side.

As Jupiter approaches Sailor Moon, she can see that she already has her scepter out.  "Point me in the right direction and then back off."  Jupiter takes Sailor Moon by the shoulders and points her toward one of the weaker youma.  As Jupiter takes her hands from Sailor Moon's shoulder's she begins her own attack at one of the other youmas.

"MOON…SCEPTER…ELEMINATION!"

"JUPITER…THUNDER…CRASH!"

Both of the attacks hit their marks.  Jupiter prepares to send another attack when she catches a youma out of the corner of her eye, but it is too late.  All she can do is watch as the energy blast hits Sailor Moon and sends her flying into a tree.  Jupiter turns toward the youma.  Rage fills her emerald green eyes.

"JUPITER…THUNDER…CRASH!"

The anger she feels races out of her with her attack.  The youma is thrown backwards as the attack hits its mark.  The youma turns to a pile of dust as it hits the ground.  She looks back at the still form of Sailor Moon.  "At least you took one out for us."  She whispers as she heads back into battle.

**********

Tuxedo Kamen comes to just in time to see Sailor Moon being thrown into a tree.  "Sailor Moon?"  He asks himself.  He looks out toward the battle and sees there are only two youma left.  He watches as Venus and Mercury slowly rise to their feet to rejoin the battle.  He slowly pulls himself towards Sailor Moon's fallen body.

When he gets there, he sits up and pulls her into his lap.  "Usako, please wake up."  He watches her face for any signs that she is coming to, but there are none.  "Usako, please."

Her eyes slowly flutter open.  "Did someone get the number of that truck that hit me?"  She looks up into the face of the man that she loves and sees the smile cross his face.  She begins to laugh.  One of the greatest gifts in the world has just been given to her.

"What is so funny?"  Tuxedo Kamen asks in a concerned tone.  He is afraid she has totally lost it.

"Watch and find out."  She tells him as she gets to her feet.  She kisses him on the forehead.  She walks toward the battlefield.  She turns and gives him an evil smile before she continues onto the battlefield.

As she walks onto the battlefield, she pulls her scepter in front of her.  A smile dances on her mouth as she looks at her friends.  "I am the warrior of love and justice!  I am here to protect those that I love and cherish.  In the name of the moon I WILL punish you!  I am Sailor Moon!"

The four Senshi turn to look at Sailor Moon.  They see an emotion dance in her eyes that they have not seen in a long time.  They watch in awe as she begins her attack on the two youmas that stand side by side.  

"MOON…SCEPTER…ELEMINATION!"  Sailor Moon cries.  She holds the scepter in front of her and directs the energy toward the two youmas.  In a matter of moments, the two youmas burst into a pile of dust and Sailor Moon falls to the ground.

"Usagi!"  The four Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen yell.  The four Senshi run to her side as Tuxedo Kamen slowly gets to his feet and heads over to the fallen scout.

As Tuxedo Kamen approaches Sailor Moon, he looks down at her still form.  He collapses to the ground next to her out of pain and sadness.  He looks up into the eyes of the Sailor Senshi.  "Go find Chibi Usa before she gets too worried."  The four Senshi nod and head off to find her.  Tuxedo Kamen de-transforms into Mamoru and pulls Sailor Moon's body into his lap.  "Usako, please wake up."  He closes his eyes as the tears start to burn them.  He tries to hold them back, but they will not be stopped.  They flow freely down his face.

Sailor Moon's eyes slowly flutter open.  She de-transforms into Usagi and looks up to the man that is holding her and weeping.  She raises a hand to touch his cheek.  "I forgot exactly how handsome you really are."  She says as she wipes away the tears that are falling down his face.

Mamoru looks down at her and sees the smile that lies on her lips.  "That was very silly of you to come and help us," he tries to scold her, but holds her even closer.

"I couldn't let you be hurt because I couldn't fight, so I did the only thing that I could do.  Fight."  She looks away from his eyes.  She sees the four Sailor Senshi and Chibi Usa running towards them.  "Here comes our future daughter and the others.  Chibi Usa has grown a lot in the last year."  She smiles and watches Mamoru's face at her little hints.

"Yes, she has."  As he responds to her statement he looks down at her and sees the devilish grin on her face.  Then it hits him what she said.  "Usako, did you just say Chibi Usa has grown a lot?"  Usagi answers with a nod and her smile grows even bigger.  He pulls her close and begins to laugh and cry.

**********

As the Sailor Senshi return with Chibi Usa, they see the couple still on the ground.  They hear what seems to be crying and begin to move even faster towards their destination.  Fear grips at their hearts, as they are afraid that they have lost their friend.

As they get closer, they can see Mamoru is holding Usagi close and tears are running down his face.  Chibi Usa bursts past the Sailor Senshi and heads toward her future family.  "Mama!"  She yells as she falls down next to her crying father. A hand reaches out and strokes her cheek.  Chibi Usa looks up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  In those eyes, she sees something that she and the others have not seen in a long time.  "Mama."

"My Little Spore.  You have grown a lot in the last year."  Usagi whispers.  Chibi Usa's eyes begin to sparkle as what her future mom says registers in her mind.  Usagi begins to nod as the question dances in Chibi Usa's eyes.

The four Senshi stand back and let the family grieve over the loss.  They begin to cry until they hear a familiar voice.  "I'm not dead!  That would make Raye too happy."  Raye sticks her tongue out in Usagi's direction.  "I saw that, Raye!" 

All four of the Senshi look at each other in surprise and amazement.  Usagi slowly rises to her feet and walks to her four friends.  The first time in a year she has been able to do that without any assistance.  She stretches her arms out towards her friends.  They all partake in a group hug.  "It's so good to see you all again."


	8. Goodbye, Sailor Moon Chapter 8

**Goodbye, Sailor Moon**

**By Lady Sylver**

I was going back over some of my stories that I wrote when I first began to write fanfictions.  I noticed that there were a few mistakes in them and things that I could make sound better.  So, I have gone through and re-edited and revised this story.  I hope that you enjoy.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I just enjoy writing stories about her.

~Lady Sylver

Chapter 8: A Senshi Returns 

"A year ago, I said good bye to a part of my life that I never thought I would miss.  During the year that followed, I found out how much a part of my life Sailor Moon is.  That is something that I never thought that I would say.  I never thought that I would say I missed being Sailor Moon, but I know this to be true."  Usagi pushes the pause button on the tape recorder she holds in her hand.  She thinks about everything that has transpired over the last year before she continues.  

She sighs and pushes the pause button again.  Before she can begin to speak, a knock is heard at the door.  She smiles and looks down at the recorder in her hand.  "Welcome back, Sailor Moon."  The knock is heard at the door again.  She pushes the stop button and places the recorder in the drawer of her desk.  "I'm coming you Little Spore."  She opens the door to find Mamoru and Chibi Usa impatiently waiting for her.

"I want to go to the park!"  Chibi Usa yells at her, but smiles.

"I want to see a sunset with the two people I love the most."  Usagi says to them.  "I haven't seen one in over a year."

Mamoru and Chibi Usa look at each other and smile.  They turn back towards Usagi.  "We thought you'd never ask."  They say in unison.  They grab Usagi's hands and they lead her to the park to their spot, to watch the sunset over the pond in the park. 


End file.
